Salju Merah
by relya schiffer
Summary: Mencintai yang dibenci,atau membenci yang dicintai,memang tak memiliki perbedaan.Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan.Dan waktu yang telah berlalu tak bisa diputar ke belakang.Zero tahu,ia harus merelakan semuanya/A request from Koizumi Nanaho.Happy reading..


Ketika kita bertemu untuk pertama kali, saat itu salju berwarna merah bagiku…

Ketika kita menyadari arti keberadaan masing-masing, saat itu salju berwarna merah bagimu…

Dan ketika hanya tersisa jalan bercabang yang memisahkan langkah kita, saat itu salju tetap berwarna merah―bagi kita…

Benarkah ini adalah pertanda―bahwa sejak awal―kita memang tidak bisa hidup di dunia yang sama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight©Matsuri Hino

'Good Bye' song and lyric©Secondhamd Serenade

**Rate : **T

**Pair **: Kiryuu Zero Cross Yuuki (atau Kuran Yuuki?)

**Genre : **Drama, Angst

**Warning : **OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, nista, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD lari-larian

My firs fiction in this fandom

A present for **Koizumi Nanaho**.

.

.

'**Salju Merah'**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

Cross Kaien menatap sendu dari balik kaca matanya. Lensa berbingkai yang bertengger di batang hidung pria berambut coklat muda itu membiaskan pemandangan yang sangat miris. Sedangkan seorang pria lain berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan tajam. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, ada sorotan senada dengan yang dipancarkan Kaien dalam tatapan tajam pria berambut coklat gelap itu. Mereka tengah merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak hanya karena mereka sesama _hunter_. Mereka merasakan kepedihan yang sama saat menatap objek dihadapan mereka.

Manusia. Seorang pemuda. Dengan rambut perak dan sepasang mata―yang seharusnya―berwarna ungu pucat. Goresan berupa pola di leher sebelah kiri sosok itu menyala terang. Merah―seperti sepasang matanya yang menyala. Refleksi dari rasa haus yang tengah merajainya.

Haus akan darah.

"Apa dia akan selalu seperti ini, Yagari?"

Pertanyaan itu pasti hanya tertuju pada pria berpenutup mata. Yagari, begitulah dia dikenal. Seorang _hunter_, sama seperti Kaien.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kaien," jawab Yagari pelan. Senjata laras panjang di tangannya terasa ringan. Tak sebanding dengan beban kasat mata yang terasa menimpa bahunya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena itulah dia berbalik dan menuju pintu, satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk ruangan itu.

"Kau mau pergi? Meninggalkannya di sini?" tanya Kaien.

Dentang rantai yang beradu dengan tembok menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yagari terpaku, sementara Kaien memejamkan mata. Sungguh, dia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi memilukan ini.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menggeram keras, menjeritkan semua emosi terpendam di dalam dirinya. Kesakitan yang merejam. Kebencian yang mengakar kuat.

Dia tidak bersalah. Dia hanya korban. Dia… bukan vampir!

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Kaien. Hidupnya bergantung pada dirinya sendiri," Yagari menjawab tanpa membalikkan badan. Derap langkah pria itu bergema di antara raungan yang dipantulkan dinding batu.

Kaien tak langsung merespon kata-kata rekannya. Lagipula, ia tahu bahwa Yagari sudah pergi. Jawabannya pun tak mungkin didengar.

"Ya, aku tahu," desah Kaien pelan.

Sekali lagi ia menatap sosok dengan kedua tangan dirantai. Hatinya teriris mengingat sosok itu adalah muridnya. Bahkan, telah dianggap anaknya sendiri. Empat tahun lalu ia mengulurkan tangan, untuk mengeluarkan sosok itu dari sekarang,, ia tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Yagari benar. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ini pertarunganmu, Kiryuu-kun. Selesaikanlah," ucap Kaien miris. Akhirnya, ia menempuh cara yang sama dengan rekannya―meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Bukan, bukan meninggalkan. Tapi, menantinya untuk segera terbangun. Keluar dari mimpi buruk yang sedang ia perangi.

*#*#*#*

_Kau berdiri di tengah ruangan itu dalam diam. Matamu yang berwarna ungu pucat menatap berkeliling, menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Pelan tapi pasti, ingatanmu mulai memutar kembali memori yang tersimpan di sana. Perlahan kau langkahkan kakimu menuju peraduan. Kau rebahkan tubuhmu di atas selimutnya yang terasa halus menyentuh kulitmu._

_Kau ingat, ini adalah kamarmu. Benar. Ini adalah ruangan di mana kau menyimpan semua kepedihanmu. Tiap dindingnya berisikan betapa dalam luka menganga yang berusaha kau genggam. Sendirian._

_Kau―Kiryuu Zero―kau membenci vampir. Kau sangat benci vampir. Keluargamu dibunuh oleh vampir. Kau pun harus menanggung kutukan seumur hidup karena vampir. Seluruh kebahagiaanmu lenyap hanya dalam satu malam. Menjatuhkanmu dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir. Mengubah pribadimu, dari anak yang riang menjadi anak yang pendiam. Saat itu kau baru berusia 13 tahun, tapi kau telah mengenal dengan baik bagaimana caranya memelihara perasaan hitam di hatimu. Kehilangan bertubi telah membuatmu benar-benar memahami arti dari perasaan itu._

_Kebencian._

_Kiryuu Zero telah mati. Ya, kau telah mati. Kematianmu ditandai dengan kedatangan Hioo Sizuka, vampir darah murni yang telah mengubah seluruh kehidupanmu. Kau mati bersama jasad orang tuamu yang terbujur kaku dan bermandikan darah. Kau mati ketika taring vampir perempuan itu menjadi awal kehancuranmu. Sejak kau tahu seperti apa masa depan yang menantimu, kau telah memutuskan bahwa kau sudah mati. Bahkan uluran tangan seorang mantan hunter pun tak dapat menyelamatkanmu._

_Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu―Kecuali dia. Sang Matahari di tengah kekosongan yang membelenggumu tanpa ampun. Sinar yang ia pancarkan begitu hangat, menyentuh hingga ke sudut terkecil dari jiwamu yang dingin._

_Dialah tetesan air penyejuk yang mengusir dahagamu akan pendamping. Dia menyelamatkanmu dari kehancuran total. Dia mengeluarkanmu dari keputus-asaan yang membayangi setiap kali jantungmu berdetak. Suaranya selalu menenangkan amarah sisi gelap yang tertidur dalam dirimu. Senyumannya, tatapannya, sentuhannya… Keberadaannya sungguh tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dia terlalu berarti. Dialah orang pertama yang mampu membuatmu menerima keadaanmu sendiri. Betapa kau sangat menyayanginya._

_Tapi, dunia baru yang kaku bangun bersamanya luluh lantak dalam satu malam. Malam bersalju di mana kau akhirnya tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya. _

_Kepalan tanganmu tergenggam kuat. Kau pejamkan sepasang permata ungu yang mengisi rongga matamu erat-erat. Kenangan itu bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan. Jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat kau memutuskan untuk melangkah sendiri, sesaat setelah Kuran Rido kau hapus dari dunia ini. Kenangan itu adalah bom waktu, yang cepat atau lambat akan menghancurkanmu._

_Dan sekarang kau menanti detik-detik itu, di mana dirimu akan meledak, lalu bersih tanpa sisa. Selain gelar sebagai Level E._

"_Zero…"_

_Panggilan lirih itu membuatmu tersentak. Matamu terbelalak. Dengan cepat, kau bangkit dari posisimu. Dan sepasang matamu melebar tak percaya ketika kau sadar, bahwa seseorang sedang menatapmu._

*#*#*#*

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menggeram sengit. Tangannya berusaha menggapai belenggu rantai dan menariknya dengan kuat. Dia berharap rantai itu putus. Dia berharap bisa ke luar dari ruangan ini dan membebaskan monster yang ada di dalam dirinya. Agar dapat mengamuk, memangsa semua manusia yang ada. Agar dia mendapatkan alasan yang kuat untuk dibunuh.

Ya, benar. Untuk dibunuh. Dia tidak sanggup lagi menanggung semua beban ini. Dia tak sanggup lagi menahan siksaan menyakitkan ini. Terlebih sendirian.

"Zero…"

Sebuah suara lirih terdengar. Sejenak, sosok berambut perak itu berhenti memberontak. Ia terkulai dengan napas memburu. Sepasang taring mencuat di sela bibirnya, menjadi pertanda bahwa monster di dalam dirinya mulai bangkit. Dan monster haus darah itu akan segera mencari cara agar bisa dihabisi.

Ataukah―pemilik suara itu yang akan mengakhiri penderitaannya?

"Zero… Kenapa?"

Dia bertanya. Apa yang dipertanyakan? Kenapa sesosok monster bisa berada di areal Cross Gakuen?

Jangan bercanda!

Pemilik sekolah ini saja yang lemah. Dia tidak mampu melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _hunter_. Bukankah tugas utama seorang _hunter_ adalah membasmi vampir? Rasanya, sebutir peluru perak pun telah cukup untuk menghapus keberadaan monster itu. Lihat, _bloody rose_ yang tergeletak di lantai pun sudah siap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai senjata pemusnah vampir.

"Zero…"

Lagi, kenapa suara itu hanya bisa memanggil? Akan lebih mudah jika dia segera meraih pistol perak yang ada di bawah kakinya itu, lalu membidikkannya tepat ke arah sosok yang mulai meronta lagi. Tak bisakah dia melihat jeritan tak terucap di wajah sosok itu? Tak nampakkah di matanya, kesakitan dalam tiap raungan yang terdengar?

Selangkah lagi. Perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat panjang terurai mengulurkan tangan. Matanya yang berwarna merah berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya pucat, bukan hanya sebagai tanda eksistensinya, melainkan karena ia begitu terpukul dengan kenyatan di hadapannya. Kenyataan tentang sosok ini.

"Kau ingin menolongnya, Yuuki?"

Suara lain terdengar. Perempuan itu terpaku. Tangannya yang telah terulur mengambang di udara, seolah menjadi realisasi dari perasaannya yang gamang.

"Ka-kaname… onii-sama…"

Sosok lain―berkemeja putih dengan lengan di gulung―masih bersandar pada dinding di sudut ruangan. Dia bersedekap, tampak merilekskan diri. Namun tetap saja, sepasang matanya yang terhalang helaian rambut coklatnya memancarkan keseriusan. Dia tak pernah main-main jika sudah menyangkut urusan yang melibatkan perempuan berambut panjang ini, adiknya. Terlebih, jika urusan itu terhubung dengan nama Kiryuu Zero.

"Kau mau memberikan darahmu lagi padanya, Yuuki?"

Hening. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanya tarikan napas berat Sang Tertahan, lengkap dengan gemerincing rantai kerap kali dihentakkan dengan kasar. Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya. Kakanya benar. Ia memang tak tahu cara lain untuk menolong sosok ini. Yang ia tahu, darahnya bisa mempertahankan hidup sosok ini, meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Kembali, raungan keras mengudara. Kesadaran pemuda yang terbelenggu itu masih ada. Meskipun hanya sedikit, ia mulai bisa mengenali suara-suara yang terdengar. Suara perempuan, juga suara laki-laki. Dia bisa memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu sekalipun pandangannya kabur, penuh dengan warna merah.

Kaname Kuran dan Yuuki Kuran. Sepasang vampir darah murni, kakak beradik.

"Ta-tapi… jika tidak ditolong… Zero akan…"

Mata merah itu semakin berkaca-kaca. Apa dia sedang bersandiwara? Mana ada vampir yang memiliki belas kasihan? Mereka bisa bertahan hidup karena meminum darah. Kehidupan mereka terbangun di atas kematian makhluk lain. Mereka monster.

"Dan apa kau pikir, dia masih bersedia menerima pertolonganmu, setelah dia tahu siapa dirimu? Dia akna segera menjadi vampir level E. Dan ini adalah takdirnya."

Tubuh si perempuan akhirnya tersimpuh di atas lutut. Bibirnya bergetar sebagai akibat dari tangis yang tertahan. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan ini sepenuhnya. Dia tidak percaya, bahwa seseorang yang selalu melindunginya selama ia masih menjadi Cross Yuuki, akan segera bertransformasi menjadi makhuk brutal dan berakhir dengan dibunuh.

"Tidak.. Tidak…"

" Terimalah kenyataan, Yuuki."

Perempuan itu menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, Onii-sama…"

"Yuuki…"

"Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menjadi vampir level E. Dia telah berjanji kepadaku. Dia harus menepati janji itu."

Kening pemuda berambut coklat sedikit berkerut. Mata merahnya kian tajam.

"Janji apa, Yuuki?"

Perlahan, kepala gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatap sosok lain yang masih berdiam di bawah bayangan dinding. Mata mereka bertatapan. Hanya sejenak, namun cukup membuat pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu tahu pasti apa yang tersirat dalam pandangan adiknya.

Kepedihan.

"Zero… Dia sudah berjanji… untuk membunuhku…"

Takdir yang berbeda, tak pernah bisa disatukan oleh apapun.

*#*#*#*

"_Pergi!"_

_Dia tidak tampak terkejut dengan sikapmu. Mungkin juga dia telah memperkirakan reaksimu atas kedatangannya ini. Jadi, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya tersenyum lemah. Tak ada binar di matanya yang berwarna merah. Padahal, jelas-jelas kau mengarahkan bloody rose tepat ke jantungnya. Dengan sekali tembak saja, peluru perak bisa berakibat fatal bagi kondisi seorang vampir. Darah murni bukan berarti tak bisa mati, kan?_

"_Kau ingin menembakku, Zero? Kau ingin sekali membunuhku?" tanyanya lirih. Pelan, dia memegang benda perak yang menempel di dada kirinya itu. Tak sedikit pun dia melepaskanmu dari jangkauan tatapannya._

_Rahangmu terkatup erat. Bibirmu rapat, membentuk garis lurus tanpa senyum. Sebenarnya, kau tak pernah ingin bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Bagaimana pun, kau masih menyayanginya, bukan? Perasaan itu masih bersarang di dalam hatimu dengan kuat._

_Bukankah dia orang yang pertama kali mengajakmu bicara, ketika tak sepatah kata pun kau ucapkan setelah malam petaka itu terjadi? Bukankah dia yang menyeka seluruh darah di tubuhmu, ketika malam itu menjadi pertanda di mulainya mimpi burukmu? Bukankah dia yang telah memberikanmu perhatian. ketika kau tak lagi memiliki keluarga sebagai pencurah perhatian? Manis coklat yang ia buatkan untukmu di hari Valentine pun masih teringat jelas di benakmu. Termasuk pertengkaran kecil yang kerap kali terjadi saat kalian menjalankan tugas sebagai guardian._

_Tak mungkin kau melupakan semua kenangan indahmu bersamanya. Kau bersandar padanya. Kau bergantung pada tangan lembutnya yang selalu menyentuhmu penuh kehangatan. Dia menganggapmu sebagai pelindung. Namun sebenarnya, kaulah yang mencari perlindungan. Kau lakukan apa pun untuknya, hanya untuknya. Meskipun harus menjadi boneka bagi Kaname Kuran pun, asalkan demi dia, kau rela._

_Tidak, kau tidak pernah mengeluh. Bagimu, dialah segalanya. Kau tak bisa mengkianatinya. Kau tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya._

_Sampai tiba hari di mana kebenaran yang terungkap memutuskan benang merah penghubung kalian. Kenyataan memperjelas fakta yang begitu kejam. Menjawab berbagai pertanyaan, mengapa darahnya mampu membuatmu tenang. Mengapa―dari sekian banyak manusia―hanya darahnya yang kau inginkan. Dan semua pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh jawaban singkat. Ironis, karena jawaban itu pula yang melemparmu pada jurang kekecewaan terdalam._

_Dia adalah vampir. Darah murni. Dia adalah adik dari vampir yang telah memanfaatkanmu. Dia dan vampir itu, bersaudara._

"_Bukankah sudah kukatakan, saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan membunuhmu, Kuran Yuuki?"_

_Lidahmu terasa kelu. Kata-kata itu terasa seperti ribuan pedang yang menghujam dalam di lubuk hatimu. Perih tak terperikan._

_Tapi rupanya, dia sudah lebih dulu mengekspresikan kepahitan yang sama. Wajahnya tak bisa menutupi kesedihan yang ia rasakan―atas kata-katamu._

"_Kau benar, Zero. Sekarang kita berbeda. Kau adalah pemburu, dan aku adalah yang diburu. Tidak seharusnya kita berdiri dalam satu ruangan seperti ini. Ruangan ini akan menjadi arena pembunuhan bagi kita."_

_Harus kau akui, kau ingin sekali berteriak padanya untuk berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan. Mati-matian kau menahan diri agar tidak menghambur kepadanya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanmu, persis seperti yang selau ia lakukan padamu―dulu. _

_Kau dan dia sekarang berbeda, seperti pernyataannya. Kau dan dia bukan lagi Kiryuu Zero dan Cross Yuuki yang menjadi guardian di Cross Gakuen. Masa-masa indah kalian telah berakhir, tepat saat ia dan darah vampir di dalam dirinya dibangkitkan._

"_Kau sudah menyadari posisimu. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"_

_Kau membentak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, saat kalian hanya berdua, kau berbicara keras padanya. Dia tersentak atas reaksimu. Mata merahnya berkaca-kaca. Dan kubangan di pelupuk matanya yang bulat itu adalah racun bagimu. Tangan mungilnya yang semula memegang bloody rose terkulai._

"_Atau kau sengaja datang, untuk merayakan malam terakhirmu di sini, Kuran Yuuki?"_

_Kau membohonginya. Ancamanmu itu hanyalah bentuk keputus-asaanmu lantaran menyayanginya dan membencinya di waktu yang bersamaan._

_Kalian berdiri berhadapan. Hanya dibatasi oleh jarak satu langkah kaki. Namun rasanya, ada jurang gelap tanpa dasar di depan kalian. Menjadi tembok penghalang―siap menelan siapa pun yang hendak melewati batas._

"_Zero… apa kau menbenciku?"_

_Pertanyaannya tak ingin kau jawab. Namun, kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan, yang telah membuat kebencianmu tumbuh, tak bisa berhenti terngiang di benakmu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menyakitimu, begitu dalam._

'_Yuuki yang kau kenal sudah tidak ada, Zero. Dia hilang, dimakan vampir yang menjadi sisi gelap dirinya'. Betapa marahnya kau saat itu. Dia tahu, kau pernah bersumpah tak akan membiarkannya menjadi vampir. Kau telah menunjukkan kesetiaan, bahwa hanya dialah yang selalu ingin kau lindungi, lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Tapi , dia tak memberimu pilihan lain._

"_Ya, aku membencimu, kau dan kakakmu. Aku membenci vampir darah murni seperti kalian, lebih dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini!"_

_Sadarkah dia bahwa suara kerasmu sedikit bergetar? Bahwa napasmu melambat, bahkan nyaris terhenti, ketika sepasang matanya melebar―terkejut dengan pernyataanmu?_

_Sepertinya tidak. Karena sekarang dia menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatapmu._

_Dia memang pernah menyakitimu, dan kau juga menyakitinya. Kalian saling menyakiti,di saat sebuah pertemuan seharusnya penuh sesak oleh luapan kerinduan._

"_Gomenne, Zero… Hontou ni… gomenasai…"_

_Kalau saja kata maaf cukup untuk mengakhiri semua ini, sudah kau ucapkan kata-kata itu sejak dulu. Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup._

_Sungguh memalukan.

* * *

_

**It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry**

**Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe were the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe

* * *

  
**

Kaname Kuran menatap sosok adiknya tanpa berkedip. Sorotan mata merahnya menajam ketika Yuuki balik menatapnya dengan serius. Dia tak juga berpaling sekalipun adik yang dicintainya itu telah memutar kembali kepalanya. Dia menatap sesosok manusia setengah vampir yang masih meraung tak terkendali.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menghantamkan diri ke dinding di belakangnya. Tak hanya itu, dia juga menggunakan tangannya yang kekar untuk mencekik lehernya. Dia terbakar, dia kehausan, dia menderita, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Sambil menahan air mata yang siap menetes, Yuuki berdiri. Ia melangkah, namun berhenti saat merasakan langkah lain mengikutinya.

"Aku mohon, Onii-sama. Ini yang terakhir. Kuran Yuuki tak akan lagi menyelamatkan Kiryuu Zero setelah malam ini. Hukuman apapun bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Tolong mengertilah, Kaname Onii-sama."

Selama ini, Kaname selalu berusaha memberikan apapun kepada Yuuki sebagai wujud kasih sayangnya yang tak tertandingi. Namun suara yang begitu memohon itu telah mengingatkannya, bahwa Yuuki bukan lagi anak kecil. Dia berhak menentukan pilihannya.

Dan bagi Kaname, ini juga merupakan bukti bahwa dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Yuuki. Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

"Terima kasih, Onii-sama…"

Kaname tak menyahut. Segera setelah tak lagi merasakan kehadiran kakaknya di ruang isolasi itu, Yuuki melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia bersimpuh di hadapan sosok yang tengah menggeram itu. Sepasang taringya berkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Pelan, Yuuki menyibak helain perak di dahi sosok itu. Seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam sejak meninggalkan Cross Gakuen meluap. Rasa sedih, rasa bersalah, rasa sesal, semuanya. Ia menggenggam wajah dingin bersimbah peluh itu dengan tangannya yang mungil. Yuuki hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, menyadari bahwa sentuhannya masih membawa pengaruh bagi pemuda ini.

Sosok itu―dengan tiba-tiba―berhenti meronta. Seluruh gerakan liarnya terhenti, tepat ketika sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa pipinya. Dia terpaku, seperti baru saja mendapat obat penenang yang ia butuhkan. Di antara kesadarannya yang masih samar, ia mengenali sentuhan itu. Tak akan pernah ia lupakan pemilik sentuhan menenangkan ini. Dan keadaan itu menuntunnya dalam menyebut sebuah nama.

"Yuu… ki…"

Kuran Yuuki tersenyum lega, meskipun hanya sedikit. Ia sangat senang. Karena dalam kondisi seperti sekarang pun, pemuda berambut perak ini masih mengenalinya.

"_Yokatta_, Zero. Aku senang kamu masih mengenaliku," desah Yuuki lirih, di sela ekspresi leganya.

Kiryuu Zero masih tak bisa berbuat banyak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Matanya pun masih memerah, pertanda kehausan parah masih melandanya. Dengan suara tertahan, ia mengerang lagi. Kali ini benar-benar karena sakit yang ia rasakan begitu menusuk. Setiap sel di tubuhnya terasa seperti dilumat habis. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Zero kembali meraung . Dia membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding. Tangan Yuuki yang memagari wajahnya terlepas.

"Yuuki… _bloody rose_… ambil…"

Yuuki terperangah. Meskipun Zero mengucapkan tiga kata itu dengan setengah meraung, tapi Yuuki tahu apa maksudnya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang diminta pemuda itu.

"Ambil, Yuuki.. AAAARRGGHHH…!"

"Tidak, Zero!" sentak Yuuki keras. Ini pertama kalinya, sejak menjadi vampir, ia meneteskan air mata. Dan air mata itu bukan untuk Kaname, kakaknya. Melainkan untuk seorang manusia yang telah terkontaminasi, Kiryuu Zero, calon level E.

"Tidak seperti ini, Zero! Tidak…"

Zero tersengal. Darah yang berasal dari telapak tangannya karena terlalu kuat menggenggam rantai menetes.

"Kau… telah berjanji…"

Untuk membunuh.

Yuuki terisak, "Benar, aku memang telah berjanji. Tapi kau juga telah berjanji. Kita tidak akan saling membunuh dalam keadaan seperti ini, Zero," sendatnya.

Mudah sekali diucapkan. Seolah membunuh dan dibunuh adalah hal yang lumrah. Seakan kegiatan itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tentu tidak masalah, jika kedua pihak tidak saling mengenal. Dan akan berlangsung cepat jika keduanya tidak memiliki ikatan emosi yang dalam.

"Minumlah darahku, Zero," ujar Yuuki lirih. Dia meraih kepala Zero dan mendekatkan ke lehernya. Membuat Zero setengah mati melawan keinginan untuk segera menghujamkan taringnya di tempat yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia merasakan kepuasan saat meminum darah langsung dari pembuluh darah. Rasanya, seperti heroin. Begitu memabukkan.

"Hentikan… Yuuki, hentikan…"

"Tidak!" sekali lagi Yuuki menyentak. "Zero, tolonglah… Ini bukan malam terakhirmu menjadi manusia. Kau seorang pemburu. Dan aku, akan selalu menanti untuk diburu. Hanya olehmu, Zero. Aku hanya ingin diburu olehmu…"

Betapa manisnya kalimat itu. Betapa tidak adilnya kenyataan yang membuat kata-kata manis itu berubah menjadi duri. Begitu mudahnya takdir mengaburkan semua arah. Dan kapan? Sejak kapan kehidupan tanpa arah dapat berjalan dengan baik?

Zero tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Napasnya terasa semakin sesak. Tanpa Yuuki, ia tak tahu lagi untuk apa dia hidup. Sejak kebenaran―bahwa Yuuki adalah seorang vampir―terungkap, Kiryuu Zero tak tahu bagaimana baiknya ia harus bersikap.

Dan malam ini, satu kenyataan lain yang tak kalah menyakitkan harus ia terima. Keberadaannya adalah untuk membunuh Kuran Yuuki. Dan keberadaan Kuran Yuuki adalah untuk dibunuh Kiryuu Zero. Sebuah kepastian yang mengikat kuat di antara vampir dan pemburu.

Dengan seluruh jeritan sesal di dalam dirinya―juga cinta serta kebencian yang masih terus bertentangan di hati―Zero pun menghujamkan taringnya. Sekaligus menegaskan bahwa ia memiliki ketergantungan pada vampir darah murni, golongan yang sangat ia benci.

* * *

**I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything were been through  
And everything about you **

**Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by

* * *

**

"_Maafkan aku, Zero. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan seperti ini jadinya."_

_Tidak, tidak cukup hanya dengan maaf. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat harus menghadapi kenyataan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditelan kebimbangan ketika kau kehilangan pegangan._

_Hidupmu hampa, tentu saja. Matahari penghangatmu sudah berubah menjadi bulan yang indah dan dingin. Salju penyejuk padang gersangmu telah berubah merah, refleksi bara api yang mempercepat proses pembakaranmu. Dan kau tak memiliki kuasa untuk mencegahnya._

_Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang takkan pernah kau izinkan untuk menjadi vampir, itu benar. Dan kau tak ingin mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah vampir._

_Bodoh sekali. Kau ingin membencinya. Kau ingin membenci dirimu yang tak berdaya. Kau ingin membenci kebenaran yang telah mengungkap kenyataan pahit bagi kalian._

"_Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tak ada yang perlu meminta maaf," ucapmu datar. Pikiranmu kosong. Kecanggungan aneh telah menggantikan kenyamanan yang kalian rajut saat bersanding bersama._

_Sebagai sesama guardian, sebagai sesama murid Day Class, atau pun sebagai dua orang yang diselamatkan Cross Kaien ketika masih kecil._

_Masa lalu boleh sama kelam. Namun masa depan telah ditata dengan sedemikian rupa. Dan inilah yang menanti kalian. Penutup bagi tawa dan canda yang telah kalian ukir di tiap dinding Cross Gakuen._

"_Tak ada yang tersisa untuk kita, Kuran Yuuki. Mengertilah," pintamu samar. Tanganmu yang semula menodongkan bloody rose bergerak turun. Kau melepaskannya._

_Kau tidak meminta apa-apa. Kau hanya ingin ditinggalkan._

_Ya, benar. Ditinggalkan. Kau ingin ditinggalkan. Biar semua perasaanmu kau sendiri yang merasakan. Kau tak ingin lagi berbagi dengan siapa pun. Bagimu, dia yang terakhir. Biar semua lukamu kau yang menggenggam. Sudah cukup, semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagimu._

"_Baiklah," dia menyahut. Tepat saat kau membalikkan badan, dia menunduk. Mata kalian tak lagi bertemu dalam sebuah pengertian seperti dulu. "Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik bagimu, Zero."_

"_Bagi kita," ralatmu. _

_Kau gagal melihatnya tersenyum. Kau kehilangan kesempatan melihat senyumannya yang selalu menari-nari dalam tidurmu. Kau telah kehilangannya, Kiryuu Zero._

"_Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Aku ingin kau tahu… bahwa aku… masih menantimu,Zero…"_

_Hembusan angin dingin menyibak tirai jendela. Kau tersadar bahwa butiran bulat berwarna putih itu adalah salju. Mereka turun bersamaan, berkelompok. Mereka tampak tak pernah kesepian, tidak seperti dirimu._

_Kau hela napasmu pelan. Kehadirannya sudah tak bisa lagi kau rasakan. Dia datang dalam sekejap, lalu menghilang dalam sekejap. Sungguh, keberadaannya bagaikan mimpi indah bagimu. Secercah mimpi indah di antara mimpi burukmu._

_Salju masih menghujani tanah. Hening mengisi tiap jengkal lapisan putih bersih yang terbentuk. Kau―Kiryuu Zero, manusia yang pernah digigit vampir darah murni bernama Hioo Sizuka, anak dari pasangan pemburu yang terancam jatuh ke dalam level E ―berbisik lirih. _

_Satu-satunya kebenaran yang tak pernah kau ungkapkan pada siapa pun. Termasuk pada dirimu sendiri._

"_Aku juga menantinya, saat di mana kita terbebas dari takdir ini, Yuuki. Saat di mana kau dan aku terlahir kembali sebagai manusia biasa…"_

*#*#*#*

Cross Kaien tersenyum lebar pagi itu. Kejadian tadi malam terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Dan ia sangat bersyukur. Karena saat membuka pintu ruang isolasi yang mengurung seorang pemuda didalamnya, ia tak menemukan satu pun vampir level E di sana. Ia bersyukur, karena saat itu, ia masih bisa menatap mata ungu pucat milik seorang murid yang telah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Di mana dia, Kaien?"

_Hunter_ berambut coklat muda itu tak mengurangi senyumnya. Dia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang menyapanya ini.

"Aku memberinya sedikit privasi, Yagari. Dia butuh ketenangan setelah melalui malam yang panjang."

"Kau ayah yang pengertian, Kaien," puji _hunter_ berambut ikal itu, diikuti oleh seringai ledekan.

Kaien tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik padanya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa tak ada yang berubah."

Yagari tersenyum kecil. Namun, sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali mengeras.

"Ada ceceran darah di ruangan itu, selain darah Zero. Kau orang yang pertama menemui Zero pagi ini. Jadi kurasa, kau bisa menerka apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

Angin musim dingin bertiup semilir. Butiran salju yang menghujani bumi sedikit tersibak. Rambut kedua pria itu melambai perlahan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting bagiku, Kiryuu-kun baik-baik saja."

"Ceceran darah itu milik _pure blood_, Kaien."

Ygari menatap lurus. Matanya bertumbukkan dengan gerbang Croos Gakuen yang kokoh. Hari ini masih terhitung liburan musim dingin. Karena itulah, suasana sekolah yang dibangun Kaien tersebut begitu sunyi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Yagari," ujar Kaien menegaskan. Kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. "Kiryuu-kun akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Yagari melirik rekannya sejenak. Ia yakin, Kaien tahu pasti pemilik darah yang ada di ruangan isolasi Zero. Dan ia mengerti, mengapa sekarang pria itu tak ingin membahasnya.

Keadaan yang serba salah ini benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Yagari. Pria itu pun mendesah berat. Ia menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Asap putih mengepul saat ia menghembuskan napas.

"Ya, baiklah. Kuserahkan dia pada _treatment_-mu. Kita akan sama-sama menjaganya."

Sebuah keputusan yang bijak. Kaien pun semakin memiliki alasan untuk mempertahankan seyumnya, sedikit lebih lama. Sebelum kesempatan untuk tersenyum menipis kembali.

*#*#*#*

Seorang pemuda berdiri di puncak salah satu menara Cross Gakuen. Ini adalah tempat di mana ia mendapat kepastian, bahwa orang yang ia sayangi adalah vampir. Di sinilah, gadis itu membuktikan eksistensi sebagai vampir dengan meminum darahnya.

Dia meminum darah seorang pemuda berambut perak. Calon _hunter_ yang terus berjuang agar tidak segera berubah menjadi vampir level E.

Kiryuu Zero.

Hari itulah, mereka membuka lembaran baru sebagai seorang _hunter_ dan seorang _pure blood_. Dan juga janji baru tak tertulis, bahwa mereka akan saling membunuh seperti seharusnya pemburu dan yang diburu.

Di tangan Zero tergenggam kelopak mawar berwarna merah. Dengan sepasang mata ungu pucat yang menyiratkan beribu rasa, ia mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap melepaskan kelopak mawar itu.

Saat Yuuki memilih untuk pergi bersama Kaname, Zero sadar bahwa mereka memang harus menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Tak ada yang dapat diperbaiki dari kepingan yang telah hancur. Satu-satunya yang tersisa, adalah kondisi di mana mereka harus menerima takdir yang telah tergaris.

Dan Zero akan melakukannya. Tak peduli seberapa hampa harinya setelah ini, tak peduli seberapa sering mimpi buruknya datang, dan tak peduli seberapa banyak kenangan manis yang harus ia korbankan―Zero akan tetap melakukannya.

Helai demi helai kelopak lembaran mahkota bunga berwarna merah darah meninggalkan telapak tangan Zero, tepat setelah telapak tangan itu terbuka. Belaian angin membuat kelopak-kelopak itu beterbangan, memberi warna selain putih pada butiran salju.

Sungguh tragis.

Mereka berguguran dalam cuaca dingin. Mengiringi suara kehancuran yang mulai bergema di dalam diri Kiryuu Zero, ketika ia mencoba untuk berhenti berharap. Ia menghentikan angannya tentang pelangi di tengah kegelapan malam. Hal yang tak mungkin. Mustahil.

Mencintai yang dibenci, atau membenci yang dicintai, memang tak memiliki perbedaan. Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan. Dan waktu yang telah berlalu tak bisa diputar ke belakang. Zero tahu, ia harus merelakan semuanya. Ia harus menyadari bahwa inilah yang tersisa bagi seorang Kiryuu Zero. Sebuah bisikkan lirih, pertanda ia telah melepaskan seraut wajah dengan senyuman manis untuk pergi dari kehidupannya.

"_Sayonara_, Yuuki…"

**.**

**.**

**And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
Its time to say goodbye  
…**

**All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way**

**.**

**.**

#OWARI#  
Gyaaa… what the hell did I do? Hiks, I'm so sorry, Zumi. You're disappoint with this one, obviously. And I'm sure, you didn't cry, did u? Huweee… gomenne, say. Angst-ku lagi turun drastis. 'Keretakan' kemaren nggak cukup bikin aku jadi orang kejam.*plaakk*

Aku pasti mengecewakanmu kan, Zumi? Iya, kan? Iya, kan? *nangis gulung-gulung, ngais-ngais pasir dipojikan*

Okeh, okeh, berhubung ini pertama kalinya 'menclok' di fandom VK, aku mohon maaf jika hasilnya nggak bagus. Mohon bantuannya, para senpai. Hehehe…

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir ke fic gaje-ku ini. Err, nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Segala bentuk cacian, makian, saran, kritik, juga pujian (ngarep berat/plaakk) silahkan tumpahkan dengan memencet tombol biru di bawah ini.

Your review is a reason for me to keep writing. So, mind to ripyu, minna? ^^


End file.
